Pride of the Bowery
| runtime = 68 minutes | language = English }} Pride of the Bowery is a black-and-white 1940 film and the fourth installment in the East Side Kids series. It was directed by Joseph H. Lewis and produced by Sam Katzman. It was released by Monogram Pictures on December 15, 1940. Synopsis When Muggs (Leo Gorcey) refuses to train for the Golden Gloves match unless he has his own private camp in the country, Danny (Bobby Jordan) placates his pal by enlisting members of the Vassey Street Boys' Club in the Civilian Conservation Corps. Arriving at the camp, Muggs refuses to accept the authority of Allen (Kenneth Howell), the leader of the boys, and treats the facility as if it was his own private property. Later, Muggs has a chance to demonstrate his true nature when he risks his own life to save Al from being crushed by a falling tree. The camp captain praises Muggs for his courage, and as a reward, Muggs requests a boxing match with Al. Norton (Carelton Young), a small-time boxing promoter, comes to watch the fight, which ends in a draw. Furious at the outcome, Muggs refuses to shake his opponent's hand, an act which earns the enmity of the other boys. When the captain (Kenneth Harlan) fails to remove the chip from Muggs' shoulder, his daughter, Elaine (Mary Ainslee), tries to reform him through kindness. Meanwhile, Willie (Bobby Stone), one of the boys, steals one hundred dollars from the camp cash box and confides to Muggs that he needed the money for his poor aunt. To get the money back for Willie, Muggs has Norton arrange a fight, and although he takes a beating in the ring, Muggs earns the one hundred dollars. While returning the money to the cash box, Muggs is caught and accused of theft. He refuses to inform on Willie, though and instead runs away. Danny then forces the truth from Willie, thus proving Muggs' true sportsmanship. Cast and characters The East Side Kids *Leo Gorcey as Muggs McGinnis *Bobby Jordan as Danny Graham *Donald Haines as Skinny *David Gorcey as Peewee Additional cast *Sunshine Sammy Morrison as Scruno *Bobby Stone as Willie *Eugene Francis as Algy (uncredited) *Kenneth Howell as Allen *Mary Ainslee as Elaine White *Kenneth Harlan as Captain Jim White *Nick Stuart as Thumb Butte Ranger *Lloyd Ingraham as Camp Doctor *Steven Clensos as Man (uncredited) *Carelton Young as Norton (uncredited) Crew * Director: Joseph H. Lewis * Writer: William Lively * Story: Steven Clensos * Producer: Sam Katzman * Original Music: Johnny Lange, Lew Porter * Cinematography: Robert E. Cline * Editor: Robert Golden * Set Decoration: Fred Preble * Production Management: Robert Emmett Tansey * Second Unit Director/Assistant Director: Arthur Hammond, Herman Pett * Sound Recordist: Glen Glenn Sound Production Pride of the Bowery was released in the United Kingdom under the title ''Here We Go Again''Hayes, David and Brent Walker (1984). The Films of The Bowery Boys. Secaucus, NJ: Citadel Press. which was the final line of the film. Despite referencing the previous film with having Muggs take up boxing, there are noticeable continuity gaps (mainly with Scruno as a CCC member, rather than an East Side Kid). Despite only having a small cameo, East Side Kid Eugene Francis was contractually obligated to appear in this film. Filmed on location in Arizona. Bobby Stone's first East Side Kids film. Stone would initially alternate between playing East Side Kid members and villains. By 1942, he became a full-fledged East Side Kid. References External links * * Category:1940 films Category:Bowery Boys films Category:American black-and-white films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Joseph H. Lewis Category:American films Category:Monogram Pictures films Category:Films produced by Sam Katzman